The death of terima  glee
by GleekTitanicluverJack
Summary: This is about a death of terri and emma who kills them read it and you will find out :


The death of Terima

[Type the document subtitle]

1/14/2011

Chloe Gleek Coates

The death of Terima

Chapter 1, feelings

_**I was just stood there in the high schools parking lot thinking to myself. Why is Terri's tummy so soft? But I just thought that's what all pregnancy are like so I walked to the practice room and all my kids were just stood there looking at me like I had done something wrong. I said to them all, hey guys what's going on, Rachel screamed out lowed " what do you think you are doing Mr Shue, your 15 minutes late", I thought to myself wow that was the quickest 15 minutes of my life Quinn quietly said what's going on Mr Shue. I just stood there in silence wondering what to say next, I know what's wrong with me but it's a bit stupid to worry about. I said "It's just my wife she won't let me come to see her scans and her tummy is well soft, Quinn is yours soft, oh it don't matter its stupid, well class let's get to work before the regional's come because we won't get no were standing here like lemons will we now" I saw all the kids faces looking at me in shock, Kurt came out with "I think shue needs to see a doctor he don't look too good" Mecadies said "I think your right Kurt he looks really rough" The bell rings for home time everyone walks out and Rachel is just stood there looking at him like she is going to eat him, she don't know what he is going through so she went up to him and shouted "You know what Mr shue I don't know what's wrong with you but u need your butt kicking because I don't want to lose the regional's this means the world to me" she stormed out in shock because of what she said to him she knows he's not well. William walked slowly through the parking lot to his little blue car and went home to Terri. When he got home to Terri, he opened the door to their bedroom and he saw her putting on a clean pregnancy pad. I looked up at her then looked down at the pregnancy pad I stair in horror, Terri starts to cry and says I dint want to hurt you feeling will" " well it looks like you already did, why fake it, why dint you tell me everything, I'm meant to be your husband" " you are my husband my lovely husband" well if I'm so lovely you should of told me straight away" We both stained at each other like there was end to this solution but I had to make an end to it, I had to make an end to our marriage. **_

Chapter 2, Emotion

_**I stood near the bedroom door, should I go ahead and leave her but then I thought we have been together since high school I don't want to leave all that behind and all the good times we have had, But then I looked back into the room Terri was just laid on the bed crying I felt so sorry for her, but I don't at the same time. I felt emotional and angry I think I am making the right diction by leaving her, meet new people and start the fun over again.**_

_**I ran into the bedroom in fear and got the biggest and closest suitcase I could reach too before she started grabbing me. I through all my clothes in the suitcase and ran to the front door. Terri came running after me in shock I had to go fast before I changed my mind I gave Terri a little kiss on the forehead and I said, "I will never forget you Terri Shuester" I ran out of the door in tears and put everything in my car. I went to find April Rose but these days you never know where she lives, she moves house more than sue Sylvester gains trophies. I couldn't find her so I went to the practice room in the high school all alone no one there, I heard a knock on the door I shouted come in and guess who it was Sue Sylvester, I said to her " what you want now" " well a hello to you to curly freak, wow how much goose fat do you put in your hair its greaser than a KFC any way, what going on in your life the Mr. Shue" " Well I'm just going to ignore you ridicules jokes now, and I spilt up with my wife" "OMG WILLIAM, get a grip I've been married more times than Madonna's adopted kids from different countries" " Yh but you don't understand how heard this is for me, my own wife faked her pregnancy and we've been together since high school" Well you think that's heard try being told your too tall to go on a to go on a roller coaster that's heard" Sue I'm not a cheerio you don't have to tell me what's heard for you, and I'm sorry for you rollercoaster situation" " alright then curls I'm of big day tomorrow" " Ok sue break a leg ( and I mean it ). **_

"S_**o you all have read the Terri and will situation now to be continued...**_

Chapter 3, who dates who,

_**Will had to spend the night in the glee practice room,, I was waking up everything was bleary I could just see people dressed in black, I thought that I was at a funeral, I could hear people shouting my name after a while I knew it was the kids, OMG I was late again what it wrong with me why am I letting the Terri thing get to me I'm the one who finished her, I'm the one that got mad n walked out I guess deep inside I still love her but I will never get back with her, not what she did to me **__**. So the day went by and also this beautiful woman with short ginger hair, I just fell in love, I went to introduce myself "Hey I'm William and you must be...?" "Hi there I'm Emma Pillsbury". I had to ask her out for a drink but I had just finished with my wife. We talked and talked then I found out Terri was dating this man of a dating website, she must be desperate, so I asked out Emma for a drink, she accepted it and we went. We had a brilliant time, so far were good friends, she asked if I was single and I said "its copulated at the moment, I won't a divorcé with my wife" "Oh I'm so sorry that's got to be heard for you" "Yes it is heard but I guess I'm falling in love again" "Oh I hope that works out for you" I stroked her cheek and I said to her "No I'm falling in love with you" we both staid at each other in the eyes and then she said "Oh I'm sorry I got to do a lot of cleaning" I looked at her as she walked of in joy. Next morning (Saturday) I had a phone call from Terri she said to me "Hi Will I broke up with my boyfriend and I'm so sorry for the things I did I still have feelings for you and I know you do too so can you please come back to me" "How can I get back with you when you broke my heart to pieces and why did you break up with your boyfriend?" "Because He kept beating me up and threatening to kill me" I put the phone down on her and went to bed. The phone rang and it was Terri, she's been calling me for the past few weeks now and she getting on my nerves. I don't know what to do about it now, she wants me back but I'm with Emma now.**_

Chapter 4, ...

_**I and Emma were talking in the Auditorium. I was telling her about all the things Terri had done to me calling me and Emma told me just to get over her and ignore her calls, I said i have been doing all that but she's been coming round threatening me I have to put an end to this right away :/ but I don't know what to do. I was with the kids and I told them that we was doing lady Gaga, Kurt flew out of his seat in joy and all the other boys had a face on them like someone died. Puck said "Why do we have to do man gaga Finn also said Yh Mr. shue gaga never wears trousers so that mean we have to wear skirts or dresses made out of meat and I don't really wont to do that" I said the moaning teenagers "you ant got a choice you do that or do none and lose marks" Puck said "can't we do a rock band or something"I shouted "NO YOU ARE DOING LADY GAGA OR NONE AT ALL"**_

_**Puck walked out in anger n glair at me then said I'm sure your gay and slammed the door behind him. I can't get Terri out of my head I have to do something, something right away.**_

_**I met Terri's X boyfriend he said to me "that woman got on my nerves a bit and she hit me and took things out on me, so I'm going to get my revenge, I'm going to kill her. I looked at him then laughed heard and said "You're not being series are you?" "Yes I am William and I won't your help" I said no way no way! I can't kill Terri yes she may of hurt my feelings but I'm not taking it to far I might phone the cops if she keeps phoning me but I am not killing her" "suit you self then I will do it alone" "NO you can't kill Terri, whatever she did you don't have to kill her" He walked of and said peace out Mr. Shuster. I don't think he would kill her only the threaten her.**_

Chapter 5 who did it?

W_**ell you heard that Terri's X is going to kill her, hmmmmm? What do you think will happen?**_

_**I sat at home on the couch with Emma watching a cooking TV program, Well Emma was I was thinking what to do to Terri. Emma started talking to me but all i could here is my voice in my head going hmmm at the end Emma walked out on me.**_

_**It was a Saturday morning. I went to a good friends house ( April ) we had a good few songs to sing i go over a few times to sing on the weekends. I went home and Emma was sat there on the couch I said "what you doing here Emma" "Will I don't think we should be together no more" "why" "well your always talking about Terri you bust still have feelings for her, you know what just go back to her you will be a lot happier with her you can't do stuff with me can you" "You don't understand Emma" "I do understand any way you will get over me" "How will I" Well I'm moving away I'm moving to California" "No Emma you can't you are my love of my life" " Bye William Shuster I will always remember you". I sat there on the landing crying my eyes out. I ran out to Emma but I was too late she had gone I fell on my knees grazing them as I cried and cried louder and louder. I went back in the house rested my head in bed for a bit. When I woke up Terri Shuster was sat on the bed stroking my head she said to me "I guess that ginger doll of yours has left you, don't worry I'm in the same condition as you, look if you ever need me I'm always here for you" she pocked her pinkie out at my face and said "Friends?"I looked at her like I felt something for her. I stuck my little finger out and said friends. We was sat having a cup of tea when there was a knock at the door it was Terri's X boyfriend I told him to go away she dint want him no more and he said "No I'm here to kill her remember" "If you don't go away I will phone the cops" "Phone the cops but I'm still killing her". He got a knife out of his back pocket and put it in my hand and said shu your helping me, I said "No I'm not were getting along now" "SHUE YOU ANT GOT A CHOICE YOU HELPING ME AND THATS IT" "Geese calm down I'm am not helping" Terri came in and said "What's going on will" she took a look up at me and saw the knife in my hand and I said "It's not what you think it is" "well it's really not a fake knife is it will was you going to..." "No I weren't" "I'm going to the police" "I dint get this knife your X gave it me look he stood right ther..." "Yhhh sure he is William you really think I was born yesterday" I looked around to see where he had gone and as soon as I could say I found him she said I'm going to the police" In a slow horrid motion I heard this band I looked down at the floor there were blood everywhere I looked from side to side I said to Terri's X "What have you done to her" he turned around and said "Me look at your hand I am not the one with blood all over my hands and a knife" I dropped the knife and fell to my knees Emma came running in and said "Will I'm not moving I won't you bac... what's happened Will what's going on?" "She looked at my hand and said nooo Will you haven't Terri's X laughed and said "ahah Yh he has my darling" "I thought you was different Will what have you done wait don't tell me I'm leaving I can't stand all of this mess" Terri's X said well then that's one less job for me to do thanks mate I dint answer for a moment then as he was about to walk out I gave him a big punch in the face and knocked him out I ran out of the house crying I sat under a tree sobbing I could hear paramedics everywhere and the cops I ran as far away as I could and I said to myself "Never coming back"**_

**To be continued..**

Thank you for reading this it has been great writing this and reading it to my family they think it's really good, I just hope everyone who has read this love it please comment what you think will happen next and what you think of it and if you comment telling me what you think will happen next I will add your thoughts to it thank you I will be adding a few more soon

By chloe gleek coates

A grate thanks for Jodie Haggart for sue's saying "if you think this is hard try being told you to tall to go on a rollercoaster that's hard" x


End file.
